Kasai
by Mrs. Kitsune
Summary: Naruto's a girl, and after she dies, Ichigo sends her to the soul society. What will she but heads with in the soul society? Honestly? It's full of stuffed up Pricks she can pound. M for slight rape at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been sitting in my head, fighting tooth and nail to get free. So I'll let it take a spin. In this one Naruto is a girl, so… o-o I dunno yet. Might be a crossover. OH! This is important! Naruto has a summoning contract with FOXES not TOADS. She might have both, but I'll get to that later. Oh, this is before the battle with Pein.  
**

**Warning- rape. If you don't like, please don't read, and please don't flame. Not very graphic.  
**

* * *

XxoxX

Blood dribbled out of my mouth as I lay on the ground, dying.

"M-matte!" I cried at the back of my best friend. My best friend who killed me for power.

"What do you want, Naruto-chan?" He stopped and turned his head so that I was looking at his profile. His raven black hair covering his eyes, a sickening smirk on his face.

"You lost the right to call me that long ago, teme!" I yelled at him, only to start coughing.

"Yes, yes, Naruto-chan, we all know how you keep your promises, and you promised me that we would be together forever. You don't want to break a promise… would you?"

"Damn you… you fucking shit…" I was getting tired, and my vision started to get blotchy.

He walked back to my side, and knelt down to my level. He put his hand on my head, running it through the long locks of gold, relishing the soft feel. Then, without warning, he sank his teeth into my neck. I screamed at the pain. Even though it was only at one point, it felt like my whole body was on fire. Maybe Orochimaru taught him how to do the curse seal. That would explain why it was so painful, and then he could find all sorts of new means to torture me through it.

"Your blood tastes sweet, like honey, almost." He licked his now bloody lips. "In fact," he leaned in towards me. "I think I'll get some more…" He bit my neck in another place, and started sucking my blood.

"Hah! Yeah… sucking my blood like the… vampire you are… Well done, Sasuke… What's next...? You going to rape me too?" I asked bitterly.

He detached himself from my neck with a sharp pop. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Naruto-chan." He smirked, the absolutely vile thing marring his face. An insane chuckle sounded in my ear, it almost sounded like… Orochimaru.

Sasuke slid his hand down my shirt and under my bra, and squeezed my breast, nails digging into the skin until they drew blood. He slid it back out, and grabbed a stray kunai from the ground, and cut my shirt and bra from my body.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" He summoned a snake, and it slithered up my arms and around my wrists, before it wrapped around a nearby rock, effectively holding me in place. I wanted to fight back, don't get me wrong, but my chakra was gone, I was losing blood faster than you could blink, and… that was just it. I couldn't believe that Sasuke, my Sasuke, would kill me and rape me like it was nothing. But maybe Orochimaru would. "Can't have you escaping, can we?" He summoned three more snakes; two crept around my now open breasts, and started to constrict them, squeezing them so hard that they turned red.

The last one slid down to my skirt and under it to my panties. I could feel it crawling towards my opening, and then plunging into my sacred place. It moved inside me, it's abnormally sharp scales leaving small cuts on the walls. I screamed bloody murder. I don't know how long I dreamed of my first time with Sasuke, but it sure as hell wasn't like this.

"What's this I hear? The little fox is a virgin? Good for you, as well as dying by my hand, you can get violated by someone you used to love. And I warn you, I'm a lot bigger than that snake." He grinned, and I swear I saw fangs.

He tried to gag me, but I bit his hand. He frowned, and then shoved the gag into my mouth and taping it shut. _Where in all of the seven circles of hell did he get a roll of duct tape? I don't know…_

After he was satisfied that even screams of agony would only come out as moans, he stood up and undressed. The snake inside me dispelled itself, and the snakes on my breasts constricted. I closed my eyes; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain. All of a sudden, I felt my heart slow down.

A sudden realization flashed through my mind. _I'm not going to survive…_ I wasn't going to survive, and I was scared. _Of what...?_

I looked towards the sky, and watched the clouds. They were shooting across the sky in spectacular patterns and colors. I felt like Shikamaru for a few seconds, before I looked back at Sasuke. He was leaning over me, and all I could think was- _This is a shit of a way to die._

My vision started to go black, and I looked at the sky for what I thought was the last time, at the time.

* * *

XxoxX Ichigo's POV

"Hey Ichigo! We've found a new world, and we want you to explore it!" Rukia called to me.

"What? Why can't you get anybody else to go? I'm busy!" I yelled from my place on Urahara's floor.

"Doing what? All that you're doing is napping!" Renji, the smart man that he is, yelled from the door. _Really, what's with people and yelling their asses off here?_

I growled. "Renji, it's called helping a guy out, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, but I enjoy your pain. Whatcha waiting for? Get going, go on! Get!" He put on one of Rukia's gloves, and knocked me out of my body.

"Asshole!" I yelled as Rukia grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the portal.

"Just do recon!" She yelled as she threw me into the opening. "Help any souls to pass on there! Just go to the nearest spiritual pressure! Bring back the biggest one for questioning!"

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, RUKIA!" I yelled to her as I fell into the blue portal to the other world.

XxoxX

* * *

**Meh… we see where this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomenasai for not updating this… in like a year.**

* * *

XxoxX (Ichigo)

The portal wasn't like all the others. This one was a swirling maelstrom that was sucking me in, not a dark path where you couldn't see shit, but could still walk.

The whirlpool was lit up by blue, grey, and white light, and red steaks of malevolent spiritual pressure were starting to appear. I started to see some sort of orangeish color at the center of the storm, and the evil red spiritual pressure was pulling me towards it. The orange felt bright and good, almost like my mother's hugs... Oddly, in stead of making me sad, the thought of her made me happy.

I shielded my face on reflex when I neared it and not without good reason either. The orange thing was a girl, and I was flying right towards her at thirty miles per hour. My eyes widened and I… not exactly screamed, I guess, but gave a manly yell of surprise. I went right through her, and crashed into the ground on the other side of the girl. She, of course was completely unharmed…

Wait a second…

She was being raped.

And there was a big ass hole in her chest, almost as if someone had literally punched their hand through her chest. Who _does_ that? Except Aizen, of course... but he was mentally unstable...

* * *

XxoxX (Naruto)

**Kit, look to your right. Quick!**

I opened my eyes slowly, and slowly did as Kurama said. There was a swirling mass of black clouds about forty feet off to the right, and as I was watching it, an orange and black blur flew out. The blur, which I now identified as a human with brown eyes and orange hair, was quickly sailing towards me. He flew over me, missing my nose by two inches. He crash landed off to my left, leaving a respectable crater. The guy stumbled out of the crater, and I observed him while he got his bearings, somehow amused by the situation.

He had almost neon orange hair, which I liked a lot, honey brown eyes that reminded me of Tsunade, a strong jaw, wide shoulders, a black shihakusho (Sp?) with a white sash, and… a big badass sword wrapped in bandages across his back. Damn, that thing was _cool!_

_Kurama… who is he? And now that I realize, why didn't the teme notice?_

**Well, I'll be darned. It's Ichigo Kurosaki, a shinigami come straight from the Soul Society to collect the souls of the dead. Che, we got lucky. **

_How do you mean?_

**He won't rape us when we die. Any other male and we'd be done for. **

_What do you mean 'we'? Aren't you a guy?_

**I'm a guy in my fox form, in my human form I'm a girl. Speaking of, I haven't seen Yoruichi in a long while… **

I yelped as Sas- no. Orochimaru bit my breast; it would have drawn blood, but… oh yeah. I don't have any to shed anymore.

_Kur-Kurama… is it okay to be scared?_

**Yes, kit. It's perfectly fine… there's something I need to tell you. In my human form, I'm known as Kushina Uzumaki. I was in human form for years, and I fell in love with your father. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. **

_W-wait… so… you're my mother? What happened?_

**Madara Uchiha happened. Right after I gave birth to you, he used his Sharingan on me, and made me think that the village had killed you. Kit, I'm so sorry, for everything that happened, and for not telling you sooner. I thought you would hate me more than I thought you did if I told you that you were my daughter. **

_Its okay… does that mean that I'm a hanyou? _

**Sort of, your blood hasn't awakened yet. Normally, demons are born to one human and one demon. They live their lives as humans, and when they die, their demon blood, which remains dormant during their human years, awakens, and they become true demons. The more powerful the parents, the more powerful the children.**

_Damn, Minato Namikaze and The Nine-Tailed Fox… Shoot, I'll have more enemies now, wont I? _

**Yep. Sorry kit. And... sorry... for everything. I tried to help you though... but I couldn't do much. When we die, our souls will probably split, just a warning. We'll also have no clothes... you're naked at the moment, and I didn't have clothes to begin with.  
**

****_Naked? I guess that's not a big deal. I forgive you for everything. I always knew that you had a soft spot for me, mom.  
_

I heard a chuckle, much more feminine now. I sighed, smiled, and closed my eyes as my heart stopped beating.

* * *

XxoxX (Ichigo)

I was just about to rush over and help her, screw the rules, when her heart stopped beating. Her spirit formed, and to my surprise, split in two. That only happens when a soul is too big for one body, a soul has experienced too much abuse, the soul had fractured into multiple pieces, or there were simply multiple souls. Which, now that I think about it, was extremely rare. The abuse one though... that was entirely too common.

The first had sunny blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, whisker like birthmarks across her cheeks, …naked, golden skin, blonde fox ears on the top of her head, and ten glowing fox tails swirling around her. The second had really long red hair, red fox ears, nine tails, also naked, a pale complexion, and twinkling green eyes.

"Wh-…" I started, only to trail off. I averted my eyes, and finished my sentence. "Why are you naked?"

They both looked confused, and the blonde then looked pointedly at her body, which was now completely bare, and still being raped by the black haired man.

He noticed that she wasn't responding, and roughly moved her face so that he could see her eyes, which were glassy, unseeing, and already getting a milky sheen across the crystal clear blue.

"Finally dead, kyuubi brat?" He chuckled, and brought his hand up to his face. He never flinched as he tore his face off, revealing pale skin, a snakelike smile, and creepy purple eye shadow. "How unbearable is it, Naruto? To be killed and raped by the one you love. How… tragic. Now at least, Sasuke won't question my orders again. He loved you so much, you know. You were the only reason he didn't run away from my hideouts long ago, I threatened to kill you if he did. Well, he did, and here we are…"

He laughed insanely to the skies, and then… he exploded in smoke? _No, he's still there, he just looks different. Whoa… he's even creepier now…_

Now, he was wearing clothes, but he looked like a total pedobear.

I heard the newly dubbed 'Naruto' sobbing into the redhead's chest. The pedobear made a couple of weird signs with his hands, and melted into the ground. The… slime then blended with the earth, and disappeared.

Just then, a teenager burst into the battlefield, panting and gasping as if he had run a long distance very fast.

"Naruto! I escaped! We can- oh my god…" His face contorted in horror. "N-N-Naruto!" He ran over to her side, and cradled her head to his chest.

She sobbed harder and ran over to him, trying to touch him, but her hands went right through his shoulders. It was really sad to watch, actually. She was crying so much, I couldn't understand a word she was saying when she was trying to make him see her, it came out as gibberish. The redhead next to me sighed. I looked over at her, and she looked sad.

"What's up with her and Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?" I asked flatly.

She sighed again, and crossed her arms. "Theirs is a tragic story, one that you have to understand completely in order to be able to tell. Naruto! I'm sorry, sweetie, he can't hear you. We have to go, sweetheart, we can't stay here. But you'll see him again; he'll just have to live the rest of his life first." She sounded like a real mother.

"M-Mom…" Her voice cracked, and the redhead went over to hug her.

I gave them a moment, studiously ignoring the teenager who was picking up Naruto's body and taking it off somewhere.

"Hey, ladies, I know that you're most likely not bothered by this… but you're both naked, and I can't send you where you need to go like that. There are a plethora of weird people that would take advantage of that." The redhead looked at me blankly, and Naruto blushed scarlet.

The redhead shrugged, said her name was Kushina, and morphed into a fox... just like Yoruichi... damn that's creepy...

"M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze... Nice to meet you... STOP STARING!" I flinched, closed my eyes, and quickly took off my hayori and held it out to her general direction.

She took it silently, and quickly wrapped it around her body.

I kept my eyes shut for a few more seconds. "Can I look now?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yeah..."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. "Hey, could you tell me about this world? They sent me here to do recon, and I don't know anything about where here is. Could you just give me a brief history?"

They did, and Kushina jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Mom, could you teach me that? I can't wear Ichigo's hayori forever." She asked.

"I kind of want to learn as well... Mind teaching me, as well?"

"Sure." I blinked at the masculine bark-like tone that Kushina had.

I blinked again. "Wait... why do you have a pair of fox ears and a bunch of fox tails?!"

* * *

**You might be confused about The Kyuubi and Kushina, the Kyuubi IS Kushina in human form, get it? **

**Wow, I meant for this to be a Sasuke bashing fic, but he turned out to be a good guy…**

**Oh well…**


End file.
